


50 Sentences for a Straw Hat and a Burglar Cat

by Anytha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nakamaship, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anytha/pseuds/Anytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 themes described in 50 sentences. All about a rubber captain and a mikan-loving navigator. LJ challenge from the 1-sentence community and my first attempt in doing so. Just a bit of fluff for Luffy and Nami with some spoilers here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences for a Straw Hat and a Burglar Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was written back in 2009 and the Spoilers are up to Shabondy saga and the very beginning of Ace's execution and the War with Whitebeard. So...some things aren't correct because they were my guesses and musings..unfortunately.  
> #1, 4, 11, 28, 43, 45 -- These are spoilerish and are taken from various moments in the manga..  
> #8 -- It was a hope/guess for future chapters...-sigh-

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

-

#01 - Comfort

Luffy had helped her instantly when she was in tears and yet she couldn't to do anything as he stood by their old ship, holding his straw hat with a shaky hand and stifling sobs after that he had defeated Usopp and departed from him.

 

#02 - Kiss

When Nami ran towards him after the battle, he expected her to clobber him on the head because of the havoc he had caused or to yell at him.. or both; so he was shockingly surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his before muttering about his stupidity against his neck.

 

#03 - Soft

Luffy's hat was a mystery to her: it was made of straw and _had_ to be bristly or a bit scratchy but it wasn't; whenever she wore it, it felt comfortable on her head as though it was made of the finest texture.. as though it was meant to be there.

 

#04 - Pain

Nami's tearful face when she asked him to help her was burnt in his mind; so when Arlong sank his jaws into his arm, he clenched his teeth and attacked him because he knew that what he was feeling was nothing compared to what she must have gone through..

 

#05 - Potatoes

Luffy stumbled into the navigation room, mumbling that he was starving and that Sanji wouldn't give him anything when she saw him eye the untouched plate of potato paille (made by the love cook for the ship's women) next to her books; so she told him to eat and be quiet as she went back to her map working but she was pleasantly surprised to see, when she realised that he had gone, that there was a portion of the treat left for her.

 

#06 - Rain

He had been lying beneath the shadow of the mikan grove the whole morning to cool off but the heat was still unbearable for his rubber skin; so he abruptly sat up when cool droplets of water fell on his face and he cocked his head to a side when he saw a single, small cloud above him, failing to see Nami put away her Clima-Tact.

 

#07 - Chocolate

She was checking the logpose when Luffy crashed into her and the next thing she knew was the sweet taste on her lips and the sight of his never-ending smile on his sticky lips before Sanji's irate voice reached them from the kitchen.

 

#08 - Happiness

Hugging his nakama after the Archipelago accident, saving Ace from execution, becoming Pirate King... but everything was thwarted by the sight of Nami holding their child...

 

#09 - Telephone

When Luffy bought her a Den-Den Mushi with his savings, saying that she could call home and talk to her sister, she swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at him.

 

#10 - Ears

Nami pinched him so hard whenever she was angry or annoyed that he thought that he might loose his nose and ears; so he was _very_ grateful that his body was made of rubber.

 

#11 - Name

As Batholomew Kuma approached her, she was sure that her end was near but instinct kicked in and she turned to Luffy for help and the last thing she saw was him calling her desperately.

 

#12 - Sensual

He was used to Nami's beauty but he could never get used to the look she gave him whenever they were alone or when she ran her fingers through his hair when they kissed.

 

#13 - Death

Luffy always recovered after a battle, no matter who was the opponent or how fierce was the fight; however, every time she saw his bloody, battered yet _breathing_ body, she couldn't ignore that this could have been the last time..

 

#14 - Sex

It had happened unexpectedly, a night that it was just the two of them on the ship, but he would never forget the warmth and softness of Nami's body.. or the intensity in her eyes.

 

#15 - Touch

It had happened unexpected, while the others were on land, but she would never forget the tenderness of Luffy's smile.. or the gentleness of his fingers as he brushed her hair out of her eyes..

 

#16 - Weakness

If his enemies knew that taking Nami would mean taking him down.... he shuddered at the thought and reminded himself to become stronger to protect her.

 

#17 - Tears

Luffy had saved her from a life of despair and hidden tears and had taken her to a ship where laughter and joy were never amiss.

 

#18 - Speed

As he watched Nami ride the waver from the Thousand Sunny's head, he couldn't help but notice how her hair flew around her face, how her eyes were lit with joy, how her smile shone brightly... and he almost didn't hear Sanji calling for lunch...

 

#19 - Wind

She could foresee every single change of the Grand Line's quirky weather but she still couldn't predict Luffy's actions; he was untameable but if she had learned to know the winds, she would surely find a way to know Luffy better.

 

#20 - Freedom

As long as Nami was his navigator, he would go on with his nakama along the Grand Line, visiting new islands and living new adventures... as long as Nami was there, they would be pirates.. they would be free...

 

#21 - Life

She often wonders of her life, as she sits in the ship's study room late at night drawing the map of the last island they visited... _what will happen when Luffy will become Pirate King?_

 

#22 - Jealousy

He knows that he shouldn't... he shouldn't be feeling like that... Sanji was his nakama but... but he couldn't ignore the acid in his throat whenever the blond man flirted with Nami...

 

#23 - Hands

A shiver runs down her spine when Luffy caresses her; the rubber hands that were such deadly weapons against enemies, were incredibly gentle and soothing on her skin.

 

#24 - Taste

When they kissed the first time, a sweet flavour filled his mouth, confusing him; it was only later that he realised that he had savoured the forbidden mikans that only Nami ate on the ship.

 

#25 - Devotion

Luffy would die for her and the crew because they were his nakama, family, his world..and he never failed to show this; whenever she was in danger, he would come and she swore to herself that she would do the same for him.

 

#26 - Forever

It didn't matter if years passed and that he became one of the most feared of the seas or the Pirate King himself but one thing would never change: his love for Nami.

 

#27 - Blood

Luffy fought for everyone: it didn't matter if it was for his nakama, a kingdom or a little dog and she always admired this side of his character; she just couldn't stand the sight of him after the battle.. battered, bruised and so, uncharacteristically, weak..

 

#28 - Sickness

 _Hold on, Nami._. he thought, steadying his grip on her as he looked up at the mountain's steep walls; he would get her up there to the witch doctor, no matter what happens..

 

#29 - Melody

She always wondered why Luffy was so keen to find a musician; she found out one night when she saw Brook playing a soft tune with his violin and the captain humming along before saying that his mother used to sing that song to him when he was small and it was one of the few memories he had of her.

 

#30 - Star

Lying on the grassy deck, he imagined to join the bright points in the sky with invisible lines and create figures; when Nami asked him what he was doing, he grinned and patted the spot next to him: they spent the night playing this game..

 

#31 - Home

Years had passed since they left East Blue but nothing had changed; when their ship got close to the homeland of the new Pirate King, he approached Nami and wrapped his arms around her body, hands resting over her stomach, whispering that they were finally home.

 

#32 - Confusion

How can someone so utterly idiotic, be so incredibly wise..? she thought, remembering Luffy's words during his fight with Arlong.

 

#33 - Fear

Nami never showed her inner emotions; she hid them behind a knowing smile and her fiery temper but he couldn't forget the glint in her eyes when Mermen's Island was mentioned.

 

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

God Enel was a foe that still plagued her nightmares but amidst the electrical streaks, the smell of burnt wood and the scent of her own fear, she always saw Luffy and his battered straw hat, ready to -in his words- kick Enel's ass.

 

#35 - Bonds

As Merry was sailing away from Cocoyashi, he turned to Nami who was still looking at her island and recalled the old man's words; he knew that he was bound to her now and not only because she was his navigator..

 

#36 - Market

She was standing next to Sanji as she discussed the price with a sneaky merchant and created a diversion while Luffy's rubber hands grabbed merchandises and put them in the cook's bag.

 

#37 - Technology

As he fought Kuma, avoiding a laser beam and thinking of a way to destroy the cyborg, he recalled a conversation with Nami where she mentioned a certain Vegapunk... a scientist that created monsters like the Shichibukai and was revelled by the Marine as a genius..

 

#38 - Gift

It was easy to please Luffy when it was his birthday: he always accepted presents with childish glee.. or incredible enthusiasm as he did when he saw her wearing a new negligé during his birthday night.

 

#39 - Smile

He always laughed because he thought that spreading happiness among his nakama was important.. but he never admitted that seeing Nami smile and laugh made him the happiest of all.

 

#40 - Innocence

The way Luffy cocked his head to a side when he didn't understand, his owlish look and his being so utterly clueless.... it was the attitude that irked her and make her fall in love all together..

 

#41 - Completion

He couldn't go on without Nami: he had always known that and that's why he sent Zoro after her while he finished with Don Krieg; she was his navigator and nakama and without her, it just didn't feel right..

 

#42 - Clouds

The sky was pitch black, the rain was pouring and the waves were pushing the Thousand Sunny back and forth; as she shouted orders to her nakama, Luffy was sitting on a barrel, laughing as the wooden structure moved with the ship and she couldn't help but smile slightly at his attitude.

 

#43 - Sky

Nami grinned as she turned around asking- _Who's the ship's navigator?_ and he smiled broadly, knowing that she was the only one that could take them up there to the White Sea.

 

#44 - Heaven

After Bellemere's death and the years with Arlong, the journey across East Blue with Luffy and the others was like a dream.. and she didn't want to wake up and go back to her life..

 

#45 - Hell

He watched the fiery scene created by Mister Three's giant candle and launched himself against the structure despite the searing heat, knowing that Nami and his nakama's life was in danger.

 

#46 - Sun

Even though he could irk the hell out of her, Luffy had the ability to brighten her day with one of his trademark smiles and she saw that he had the same effect on their crew mates.

 

#47 - Moon

It was his turn to guard the ship at night when he saw Nami coming out the bathroom; his greeting towards her died in his mouth as he saw how the pale moonlight enhanced her beauty.

 

#48 - Waves

She dived into the tumultuous waters despite Usopp and Chopper's cries of fear because she knew that Luffy was a hammer and that his life was in danger; with the others fighting, it was her turn to save him now...

 

#49 - Hair

Mikans, the setting sun, Ace's cowboy hat... but somehow, ever since he had realised his feelings, he could associate the orange colour only with Nami now.

 

#50 - Supernova

There were eleven of them, all with bounties above a hundred million berries and terrible powers but Luffy was the only one among them all that truly deserved to become Pirate King... she would be sure to help him achieve his dream just like he had helped her believe in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you like it and leave a comment.. ;)


End file.
